The Yule Ball
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Harry is a girl. Draco asks Harriet to the Yule Ball and just as everything seems to be perfect, but it soon turns into a perfect disaster.
1. The Decision

**The Yule Ball**

**Chapter 1**

**The Decision**

Draco sat in potions class, glancing over where Harriet Potter sat. It was fourth year and he'd hoped that he'd move on over the summer. But somehow his fetish still rested on the raven haired and emerald eyed beauty. He could openly say to himself, that she was rather attractive. Not so much he'd start talking with his companions about his attraction to her. He'd noticed how much she'd changed when he'd seen her at the Quidditch World Cup the summer previous. She had gotten slightly taller, but not much. He also wasn't the only male in school to realize that the eternal tom boy had developed slight curves. He'd actually heard Crabbe say something about her upper half the second day of school, he hadn't said it again after he'd hexed the big prat.

"Told she has nice tits." muttered Crabbe as Draco was still looking at her.

"Mr. Crabbe, ten points from Slytherine." said Snape bitterly as he walked across the dungeons to head over to where the Golden trio sat.

"Idiot." muttered Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Good work Ms. Potter." said Snape with a rare smile at the Gryffindor.

"Thank you professor." said Harriet as Snape walked along looking at other potions.

"What do you think Crabbe said?" asked Hermione, looking over at the table.

"No idea. He doesn't really say much that I notice." said Harriet.

"Something perverted most likely." said Ron, "Pass the worm extract, please."

Harriet glanced over by Crabbe. But found herself eye to eye with Draco. His face was pink and he looked back at his brew. She knew her face had changed a different shade, because Hermione was giving her that annoying, "aww" expression. Harriet glared at her and stirred her potion in a daze. She looked back over there just as he looked back at his work. She hufed, he hadn't said much to her this year. He's made a comment about Hermione at the Cup, and he'd asked her if she planned on entering the Tournament on the train. That was before they knew you had to be seventeen, not that she had a real choice in the matter. She glared at the potion as it was finished. She didn't want to be in this lousy Triwizard thing. She had hoped that this year could be normal, fun, and problem free. That wasn't possible for "The Famous Harriet Potter," she glared even more as she put the liquid in the vial.

"Harri, you okay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, never better." she forced a smile on her face and handed in her work.

Ron was another factor in this. She was absolutely ecstatic that he believed her, but she still had some slight anger at him. To think, she'd actually started to like him as more then a friend earlier and had thought about going out with him, but that had been before her name had entered the Goblet of Fire. After their fight, that thought dropped out of her mind completely. Besides, he still thought she was just one of the guys, even excepting that her nod to him when he apologized, actually meant full forgiveness. Even though on a normal basis it would have been a hug. She'd also come to terms Hermione and him where a better couple at this point. She knew Hermione liked him, but that he was too dull to figure this out. Harriet looked at Draco. It's not like he'd never crossed her mind before. She knew it'd never happen, but it was nice to think about. She'd started thinking about it last year, and even more so when he made a sexual comment or two. But he hadn't said anything like it this year. She dazed off slightly thinking about his blonde hair a slate gray eyes. She looked at him again, his hair. It wasn't sleeked back anymore, but nicely cut a loose. It looked great, and it was slightly wavy in the bang area.

"Earth to HP." said Ron, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh." the bell had rang.

"Hagrid's, remember?" asked Hermione, though she was smirking.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." said Harriet, grabbing her stuff.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron as Harriet walked a head.

"She's just realizing changes." said Hermione with a confident smirk.

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Your an idiot." said Hermione.

"I am not."

Draco left the classroom after the trio. He could hear their conversation, but he was, never again would he admit it, as confused as Weasley. Crabbe and Goyle walked behind him arguing about loosing points. Draco found his eyes drift a head to where Potter was chatting with Granger. He found himself annoyed with the black robes they wore over their clothes, it did nothing to show anyones figure. He followed them out to the grounds, without realizing it. Crabbe and Goyle muttered something about food.

"If your hungry, go eat. I am not you keeper." said Draco sitting by his normal tree after putting a melting smell by the tree so it was warm.

"Since wh..." Goyle was cut off by Crabbe yanking him back to the castle.

Draco looked to where the trio had walked of too. Harriet was walking backwards talking to Ron about something or another. He liked her smile, it was cute, he felt his lips curl upwards just watching her. He shook his head, he needed to stop these thoughts. There was no way it'd ever work. She hated him, and she was a Gryffindor. For gods sake she was the Gryffindors precious tower princess. Then there where the Weasley's, like guards or knights... not dragons. He found himself weaving a demented fairy tail in his head. He rolled his eyes and got up, this was stupid. Not only did she have no interest in him, but there was no way in hell. None at all. That her protectors would ever let their Princess be with the Serpent Prince of the dungeons. Still, he looked again as he saw her enter Hagrid'd hut. It was worth a shot and the Yule Ball was coming up.

**TBC**


	2. Taking Action

**The Yule Ball**

**Chapter 2**

**Action**

The Yule Ball had been announced to everyone in the school now. Draco had a feeling that there would be quite a few guys trying to get to the ball with Harriet. Some guys where truly intimidated by her, but most saw her as a challenge. There where a couple of guys who where and had been interested in her truly. He had spent weeks trying to figure out how to ask her, but then he came to decide, what if she already had a date. Thus began to first plan in action, finding out if she already had a date to the ball. This meant following her around to see her reactions to other guys asking her out. The cockier the guy, the more bitter she became, it amused him a lot.

--

Hallway:

"Hey, Harriet. Do you want to go to..."

"No, sorry."

Polite.

--

Class:

"Potter, how about you an I..."

"No thanks."

Polite, still.

--

Hogsmede:

"Who you going to the ball with, lovely?"

"Urck, Not you."

Good response, a little attitude.

--

Great Hall:

"When you fell from Heaven..."

"Did it hurt? No, not as much as seeing your face."

Ooo. Ouch. That one was pretty damn good.

--

Hogsmede, the pub:

"Let's talk about the chances of you and me at the ball. Is this seat open, sweetness?"

"Yes and this one will be too if you sit down." said Harriet.

--

Even after those lovely moments, Draco wasn't sure yet if she had a date. She could be going with Weasley after all. He also couldn't tell if she was interested in anyone. She'd shot down tall guys, short guys, round guys, thing guys, and buff guys. Maybe he should just right out ask her if she'd go to the ball with him. After all anyone who'd asked her before, she'd practically run away, some even before they could say anything.

"Hey Potter?" Draco yelled behind her as she left the pub.

"Yes Malfoy?" she actually stopped and walked towards him.

"...you forgot your scarf." which was true, he gave it to her and left.

She looked annoyed as he left. He continued walking, how could he have choked. She was waiting for him to talk, that never happened. Normally she would roll her eyes and walk away, well he'd never really talked to her, more like mocked her. She would say no, he knew it. That's why his mind wouldn't process the words, "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" It wasn't a hard question, well actually it was. He looked behind him as he went to enter Honey-dukes, she was behind him, also entering. He held the door open for her. It was then he realized she was alone, the first time ever. She walked directly over the chocolate area.

What was she doing? Harriet asked herself this a few times. It was true, she was planning to come here, but she was sure it looked like she was following him. She sighed as she grabbed a box of candies. She had been certain he'd ask her, but maybe he didn't realize she had been trying for his attention all week. She'd gone as far as entering the Great Hall at a different angle, just to walk passed him. Then she'd been asked out... again. She'd declined, but still nothing. It seemed every time she'd get close to asking him herself, some idiot would ask her out. It was annoying as hell. She looked in the mirror in front of her, he was looking at taffy. Wow, no Crabbe and Goyle that's a first. She looked at some everlasting beans, they looked promising. She thought for a moment, maybe she should listen to Ginny's advice about guys. Flirt. Play hard to get.

"Where's Granger and Weasley?" the voice was right by her ear, she was startled and knocked a few things off the self as she dropped her things.

"I got it." both said as the clerk looked over, this caused both their heads to hit.

"Sorry." muttered Harriet as she rubbed her head and looked where her glasses had fallen.

"Here." he handed her glasses over.

Both picked up the stuff, she thought back to the advice. She suddenly had an image of making a comment or two, but then messing them up and causing him to flee. Then another image of a flirting moment of moving lightly against him, only to step on his foot in the process. Should she try? She bit her lip, he dropped the beans again and cleared his throat as he picked it up.

"Thanks." said Harriet as she put the stuff back on the shelf.

"Didn't know you where so jumpy Potter." said Draco, clearing his throat again.

That was a strange feeling. He shrugged and asked her about Ron and Hermione again. Apparently Ron and Hermione where on a date. She said something about telling Ron to ask her to the ball and now the two where running off to snog. He smirked, as she asked about Crabbe and Goyle.

"Same thing?" he said in a joking manor.

"Oh horrific vision." said Harriet grimacing.

"Indeed." he now regretted himself, "No, there at the castle stuffing their faces."

It was silent for a moment, and he decided to look at some candy that flew around and pelted people. As he reached for it, their hands met. He felt his face turn a different shade. Her hand was warm, it sent a shiver up his spine, she tensed, she'd felt the shiver as well. He looked at her, she was looking at the table top.

"You know. All you had to do was ask if you wanted to hold my hand." she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a questioning look, but then realized that his fingers had locked around her hand. He could work this into a way to ask her to the ball, he just needed a second. He thought of a response when she'd reject him as well. He smirked and met her eyes, turning to face her completely. His hand didn't break away from hers, and her face was scarlet.

"Potter, do you have a date to the ball?"

"Are you asking me to the ball?"

"Do you have a date?"

"Depends if your asking me."

"Has someone your interested in asked you out?"

"I'm not sure, are you asking me or not?"

"Then answer my question."

"Answer mine."

"I asked first."

"So."

"So what?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you've been asked?"

"No."

"I have followed you around listening to you get asked out. Has one of those obnoxious pratts gotten an answer other than No, and I didn't hear. A Gryffindor perhaps."

"You've followed me?"

"Never mind. Do you have a date?"

"I might if you answered my question." said Harriet, she found this amusing now.

"What so you can say yes and make me feel like a dunce." said Draco, this was making him angry and at the same time... he found it fun.

"Give me a straight forward question and I'll give you an answer." said Harriet.

"Yes I am asking you out. Do you have a date for the bloody Yule Ball?" asked Draco, he gave up.

"Yes I do. I'll see him at six." said Harriet, a smile firmly on her face.

"Why you vile, evil..." he was cut off by the fact she'd somehow now latched onto his hand.

"Don't be late Draco." said Harriet as she paid left.

"Wait... what?" Draco was very much confused, then the cashier spoke.

"Your her date you dunce."

**TBC**


	3. Perfect Disaster

**The Yule Ball**

**Chapter 3**

**A Perfect Disaster**

Harriet had no idea why she as letting herself go through this torture. Lavender Brown had so often wanted to make over Harriet and Hermione with Parvati's help. Somehow this must have seemed like their only chance. Hermione was loading her hair with sleek-easy's hair tonic. Harriet on the other hand was being forced to put on mascara by Lavender. She liked when Parvati did her hair, but the make up, it was very annoying. Also the fact that her glasses had been confiscated and she was being forced to wear the contacts she never wore. She felt more pain for Hermione, that stuff was rather annoying to put in ones hair.

Draco couldn't believe this, he was going to the yule ball with his rival. Would this mean they where still rivals? He didn't exactly know what was going to change now. He looked around, he had no idea why Crabbe and Goyle had stayed behind for the ball, when they clearly hadn't wanted to. Pansy had gone with Zabini, to Draco's relief. He hadn't told anyone about who he was going with and hoped he really didn't have to. He just wanted to have a nice night without drama... if that was possible with Harriet Potter as his date.

"It's almost six Malfoy." said Zabini fixing his tie.

"Thanks." and he was off to meet Harriet.

He waited by the stairs in annoyance. 'Don't be late,' it was 6:10 and she still wasn't there. Weasley was waiting as well, apparently Granger had told him six. Weasley looked at him and to the stairs. He opened his mouth, most likely to ask who he was waiting for. When Hermione came down the stairs. Draco was in shock, she looked beautiful, something he'd never thought of saying about her. She gave Draco a smile, he nodded, a small one on his face. Weasley was again... confused and was dragged off.

"Sorry it took so long." came Harriet's voice from the top of the stairs.

He looked up and knew his jaw dropped. He'd known she was potentially attractive, but he'd never thought this much. Her hair was pulled up into a loose curled into a clip with white flowers. He'd never seen her ever wear make-up, and it seemed to make her eyes even brighter. The dress was a pail green with a sheer green type of cloak that fell behind her. She looked gorgeous, in fact if she hadn's addressed him, he was certain he wouldn't have seen it as her.

"No problem." said Draco clearing his throat, "You look beautiful."

"After six hours of torture, I hope so." her face reddened at his words.

He took her arm and they entered the Great Hall. It was decorated with crystal and elegant frost. It looked amazing. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harriet as they walked to where the champions and their dates where to sit for dinner. Harriet, along with Hermione, had certainly become the talk of the ball before dinner was even ready.

--

So the Yule Ball was a total disaster. It had started off great, they'd laughed and danced and enjoyed it. Then they had decided to go for a walk in the garden, chatting about school and thoughts. He'd never felt more light headed before, like he was in a daze. They'd sat on a cold bench and talked for a half an hour about... what seemed like everything. As the moon blossomed as light over head and fairies danced in it. Draco found himself a mere inch from Harriet's face. Just as he'd planned to kiss her, the bushes had been ripped apart and Snape stood there. He had been on snog patrol all evening, but this sight just stumped him. His two star students with their lips almost touching in the middle of a fairy bush bench.

They had no points taken away, but Harriet had fled. He knew she'd been hesitant to try the kiss, but not so much she'd run away. He felt a little hurt and angry and after she'd been gone for fifteen minutes, he headed back into the ball. He felt like a loser. His housemates cornered him in a way, they started questioning him. He didn't like this, then it landed on one sentence and he'd choked.

"You got ditched by Potter?" asked Zabini, eyebrow raised.

The first mistake of many was that... yes... he responded. In an untruthful and highly Slytherine manor. He'd told them he'd ditched her and the only reason he went with her was to see how much he could get on her and how far he could get. This was a complete lie, but the Slytherine's bought it and laughed. Eventually he'd ended up dancing with Pansy in the middle of their talk and she'd kissed him. He didn't fight it, he didn't much care at this point. This was the second mistake and as he looked behind Pansy he saw a fleeting flash of green leave the room. He ran after her, but she was gone. What would he had said anyway... he sighed, he'd gone and blew EVERYTHING.

Harriet entered her dormitory bitterly. She was furious, how could he say those things. Was it true, she wanted to say no, but it was like the old Draco. Instead of the scream that had been meant with the pillow, it ended in tears. She became angry with herself now, why was she crying over Malfoy. Why?

_'You like him.'_

Still? She pulled the curtains of her bed around her and let her thoughts wonder.

**THE END**


End file.
